HELPME
Before You Read: Please do NOT hate comment. You can give me a bad rating. That's fine! But do NOT be a jerk in the comments. This is the 3rd story I made, so please take it easy on me. Thank you. Now enjoy! :P CHAPTER 1: Introduction I love Roblox. It's my all time favorite online game! Every time I get bored, I'll usually play it! I was having a lot of fun. That is until one day, when I discovered a dark secret on what I thought was a normal, happy game. CHAPTER 2: The Beginning I was playing on Roblox High School, a game where I like to troll some ODers and Bullies. I was starting to get bored, so I left the game to play another one. There was absolutely NOTHING to play. My friends weren't online, and most of the games I already played had gotten kinda old. However, I did find one game that caught my eye. It was called "HELP ME". I thought It was some sort of obby where you have to save someone. The Thumbnail was nothing but black. I thought it was some sort of error with Roblox Studio or something. Anyway, I looked at the description and it said, "YOU NEED TO HELP ME I GETTING HUNTED DOWN. NO TIME TO SAY THIS. HELP ME BEFORE ITS TO LATE. AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TALK TO HIM. I thought that It was part of the game, so I wasn't too confused. I looked at the comments to see that they all say, "HELPME". I was starting to get really creeped out. But Suddenly, I joined the game without even pressing play. CHAPTER 3: In The Game When I got in the game, It was just a normal map. There was a nice house, a bush. And trees. I was pretty much OK with this. Nothing bad happened for a little while. Suddenly, however, the screen started to pixelate, and become static. It would do this a few times. Eventually, the whole screen became static and glitchy. When It finally stopped, I was surprised on what I saw. The whole map became a post apocalypse-like-world. The house was on fire, there were burnt corpses on the floor, and a lot of smoke. The sky was a slightly reddish color, and cloudy with some occasional lightning. There was also some police sirens in the background, and some explosion sounds. I was starting to get very creeped out from all this, so I was about to leave. However, someone else joined the game. His/her name was "NOESCAPE". I asked him/her what was going on. He/she replied, "LEAVE". I was getting creeped out. Suddenly, The screen glitched out even more. Then I heard glitchy screams, and some pictures of Robloxians hanging for a few seconds. Finally, the game crashed. CHAPTER 4: The Return A few months later, I saw another game called, "IMBACK". I was scared. I read the description. It said, "Welcome to my game! Please Enjoy! :P" The comments were completely normal: Friendly comments, spam, the usual. I thought this was a normal game that had nothing to to with "HELP ME" at all. So I joined it, but boy was I wrong. When I joined the game, I saw the exact same place from "HELP ME" However, there were a few differences. The house was completely burnt. It almost looked like a burnt version of the Decaying happy home from, "HE'S HERE." Anyway, there was smoke everywhere. The audio was nothing but wind. And the sky was completely cloudy. There were dead corpses everywhere, and old trees. I went inside the burnt house. There was a TV that was still on, but it only played static. Suddenly, I heard crying. It sounded like it was coming upstairs. So I went upstairs to see what was going on. When I wen't upstairs, I saw a crying girl. She had scratches on her arms, and clothes. She had ragged clothes, and some blood (cliche) stains all over her. I went up to her to see If she was OK. When I touched her, the game crashed. And a few seconds later, it restarted. CHAPTER 5: The Secret about Roblox When the game restarted. It was completely different. I was in a black room with another player. It was "NOESCAPE" again. I was getting extremely creeped out. Then he/she said: "Roblox isn't what you think it is. It has a much darker history. I replied, "What are you talking about." "Roblox Is not just a game for happy fun. It's also a testing lab. They create players as test players to test out experiments on updates. Unfortunately, some of them go wrong. I was one of those experiments that went wrong." NOESCAPE replied. I replied, "I don't understand... Is this some sort of prank?" "You think this is a PRANK!?!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!!! IT'S TORTURE!!!! ITS NO JOKE AT ALL. ITS HORRIBLE!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO LIVE LIKE YOU AGAIN!!! HELP ME!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!" NOESCAPE replied. Oh, and btw, that wasn't in text. That was an actually voice. It sounded like it was in a very clear mic, and it sounded very real, almost as if she wasn't kidding. Oh, and the voice sounded like a female, so I guess NOESCAPE is a girl. Anyway, the voice was so loud that I had to lower my volume. = CHAPTER 6: The Message The game, once again, started to become static. Then it crashed. My desktop was a picture of the words, "HELP ME" in a black background. I logged into my Roblox account. My character had 1 transparent arm, and some red stains on his shirt. I was getting scared from this. Suddenly, I got a message from NOESCAPE. The Message read: ONLYONELEFT.ONLYSURVIVORLEFT.YOU'RENEXT. = CHAPTER 7/FINAL CHAPTER: Conclusion So far, nothing else has happened. There was no strange game or anything like that, And NOESCAPE hasn't done anything to me after her message. Yet. However, I'm still paralyzed from that message. And I am still haunted by the words: HELPME HELPME Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Entities